Le syndrome de la gentillesse qui fait chier
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi, cadeau bday Brisbynette] Le syndrome de la gentillesse qui fait chier... qui n'a jamais ete exaspere par son ami trop gentil ? Trop bon, trop con ? Qui ? Vous pourriez etre surpris...


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Avertissement : aucun, quoique il y a un riquiqui lime.**

**Rating : T et c'est un oneshot.**

**Genre : romance, humour **

**Pour qui : pour ma Brisbynette à moi pour son anniversaire ! Papouilles à ma choupie ! Bisous bisous et j'espère que ça te plaira !**

**I'm back ! Avec un OS inédit. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Micis **: à ceux qui m'ont reviewée dernièrement, merci beaucoup ! J'ai répondu à tout le monde.

* * *

* * *

**Le syndrome de la gentillesse qui fait chier.**

¤

**Appartement de Duo Maxwell et Heero Yuy, Paris 17 juillet AC 201 **

¤

Un téléphone fixe qui sonne à 23h30 chez Duo Maxwell et Heero Yuy, qui viennent à peine de rentrer du bureau.

Un châtain à la longue natte qui contient mal son exaspération mais qui y réussit quand même.

Un brun aux yeux bleus foncés qui tourne le dos à l'Américain et qui décroche, stoïque, oubliant de déboutonner son uniforme.

¤

-Allo ?

¤

Une voix douce, jeune et féminine répond.

¤

-Heero ? C'est moi, tu vas bien ?

-Bonsoir Réléna, je sais que c'est toi, ton numéro s'affiche.

¤

Un petit rire coquet, gêné.

¤

-Oui c'est vrai. Je ne te dérange pas ?

¤

Un châtain qui pense : « Non, à peine, crétine » en posant son portable sur ses genoux tout en s'asseyant sur le canapé d'angle kaki.

Un brun qui répond calmement.

¤

-Non, Duo et moi arrivons à peine.

-Oh. Tu dois être fatigué alors…

¤

Un châtain qui allume son ordinateur et se connecte à un autre pour effectuer des vérifications via réseau.

Un brun qui hausse un sourcil en entendant la voix déçue de la jeune femme… et surtout qui va droit au but.

¤

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je n'ai plus d'électricité dans tout le palais.

¤

Un châtain aux yeux violets qui inspire et expire profondément, les yeux rivés sur son écran.

Un brun qui croit que le châtain a des problèmes avec ses applications.

Une princesse qui continue.

¤

-Je sais que je pourrais appeler des personnes hautement qualifiées mais j'ai préféré faire appel à toi au cas où…

-J'arrive.

¤

Un châtain aux yeux violets qui lève les yeux au plafond beige, comme les murs :

« Mais elle le prend vraiment pour son larbin c'est pas possible. Mais elle croit quoi au juste ? Qu'il fait mumuse toute la journée ? »

¤

-Je ne voudrais pas te déranger…

¤

Un châtain qui tape frénétiquement sur son clavier et qui grogne :

« gnagnagnagnagnagna si tu voulais pas le déranger t'aurais pas appelé bouffonne. Sans dec Léna je t'aime mais là tu fais chier »

¤

-Tu ne me déranges pas. Tu as bien fait d'appeler.

¤

Un châtain qui peste, râle et clique : « Et l'autre con qui y va en plus… non il est pas con en fait il est trop gentil ».

¤

-Merci Heero… tu m'aides beaucoup… je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi…

¤

Un châtain qui fulmine :

« T'aurais appelé un électricien royal au lieu de prendre mon pote pour un royal bouffon ».

Un royal bouffon serviable, si serviable…

¤

-Je serais là dans dix minutes. A tout de suite. ¤ raccroche ¤ Duo ? ¤ ouvre la porte de l'appartement ¤

-Quoi ? ¤ ne quitte pas son ordinateur des yeux ¤

-Je vais au Palais, Réléna a besoin de moi.

-Ok. On est d'astreinte demain. Je compte sur toi pour rentrer à une heure raisonnable parce que c'est chaud.

-Hn. ¤ referme la porte ¤

¤

Duo Maxwell soupire.

Il en a marre.

Sa claque.

Ça le gonfle sévère.

Ça le burne grave.

Ça le lourde mais d'une force…

Son meilleur ami, Heero Yuy.

¤

-Je comprends pas comment un mec aussi intelligent peut se faire couiller aussi sec par une gonzesse qui sort même pas avec lui.

¤

Son poteau, le gars le plus froid de l'espace avec un cœur gros comme ça quand on le connaît comme il avait appris à doucement le connaître depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble chez les Preventers, depuis qu'ils partageaient ce quatre-pièce de fonction.

Heero Yuy était un mec en or, le genre peu de mots mais confiance absolue.

Le genre à ne jamais s'épancher, le genre secret, le genre sincère.

Le genre s'il t'aime pas il t'aimera jamais, mais s'il t'apprécie vraiment il fera n'importe quoi pour toi.

Heero Yuy a son caractère, sait se défendre… mais il ne sait pas ne pas rendre service.

Et une personne en particulier avait tendance à un peu trop en profiter.

Réléna Peacecraft.

¤

-A la limite s'il sortait avec ok, mais là ? C'est abusé !

¤

Adorable, amoureuse, toutes les excuses étaient bonnes – et surtout vraies – pour le faire venir, pour passer un peu de temps avec lui.

C'était adorable et Duo comprenait : si Heero était pas un de ses amis, il lui aurait bien plu mais bon, il le connaissait trop même s'il le connaissait peu.

Duo s'était jamais imaginé avec Heero simplement parce qu(il compartimentait sa vie, et les amis sortaient jamais des box.

Il y avait les amants, les amis, la famille. Les Sweepers et Howard étaient sa famille (Solo, le Père Maxwell, Sœur Hélène et tous ceux qui avaient partagé son enfance).

Les pilotes, Hilde et même Réléna quand elle abusait pas – et même quand elle abusait, elle avait ses défauts et ses qualités, lui aussi - étaient ses amis.

Les amants… n'étaient ni sa famille, ni ses amis.

¤

-Faut qu'il apprenne à dire non des fois.

¤

Bref l'Américain n'était pas du tout jaloux de Réléna, rien à voir : c'était juste que quand il voyait les journées de taré qu'ils passaient et que Réléna appelait systématiquement pour des conneries, ben c'était pas cool pour Heero.

Moins il dormait plus il se mettait en danger, c'était pas comme s'ils faisaient que de la paperasse, les consultants Preventers manipulaient les armes aussi.

Et puis si c'était qu'une fois comme ça… ça avait tendance à être systématique.

Ces derniers mois c'était deux fois par semaine.

Et ces dernières semaines c'était limite tous les jours.

Et ça commençait à bien faire. Et ça allait pas le lourder longtemps.

Duo referme son portable, satisfait que le système de sécurité de Hilde, qu'il avait inspecté attentivement pendant tout l'appel, fonctionne impeccablement.

Normal : il l'avait installé lui-même.

L'Américain monte se coucher fatigué. Il est 01h30 du matin, il doit repartir à 04h30 avec Heero.

Heero est rentré à 04h00.

¤

**Appartement de Duo Maxwell et Heero Yuy, Paris 19 juillet AC 201 **

**¤ **

Un téléphone fixe qui sonne à 21h30 chez Duo Maxwell et Heero Yuy, ils viennent à peine de rentrer du bureau.

Un châtain à la longue natte qui contient de plus en plus mal son exaspération mais qui y réussit quand même.

Un brun aux yeux bleus foncés qui tourne le dos à l'Américain et qui décroche, stoïque, s'abstenant de déboutonner son uniforme. Déjà vu ?

¤

-Allo ?

¤

Une voix toujours aussi douce, toujours aussi jeune et toujours aussi féminine répond.

¤

-Heero ? C'est moi, tu vas bien ?

-Bonsoir Réléna, je sais que c'est toi.

¤

Un petit rire coquet, gêné.

¤

-Oui c'est vrai, mon numéro s'affiche, j'oublie toujours. Je ne te dérange pas ?

¤

Un Américain qui pense : « Et s'il te disait que tu le dérangeais tu ferais quoi ? » en posant son portable sur ses genoux tout en s'asseyant bruyamment sur le canapé d'angle de cuir neuf, qui donnait la désagréable impression, pour qui était au téléphone, que quelqu'un s'était gentiment délesté de l'air contenu dans les voies du seigneur impénétrables.

« prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruaaaaaaaaaaat »

Un silence.

Une petite voix timide, gênée, à l'autre bout du fil.

¤

-Heero ?

¤

Un brun qui répond calmement, foudroyant l'Américain du regard, celui-ci ayant les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur et les pommettes format pink lady.

¤

-Ce n'est rien Réléna, Duo s'est juste assis sur le canapé.

-Ah… je ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non, Duo et moi arrivons à peine.

-Apparemment j'ai le chic pour appeler au bon moment…

¤

Un châtain qui entre un code et se connecte à un autre terminal pour effectuer des tests techniques.

Un brun qui se détourne de l'Américain pour répondre.

¤

-Oui tu ne tombes jamais sur le répondeur et tant mieux tu n'appelais pas pour lui parler.

-En effet…

¤

Droit au but.

Un châtain qui sourit à travers ses dents serrées.

Il sait comment ça va se terminer.

¤

-Que se passe-t-il, Réléna ?

-Heero… cela me donne l'impression que je n'appelle que pour te demander un service, ça me gêne…

¤

Un Américain dont les yeux indigo brillent d'une lueur furieuse.

Il peste intérieurement.

« Ah non, pas la culpabilité à deux balles ! Tombe pas dedans mon frère, elle te carotte jusqu'au fion ! Elle va te sucer jusqu'à la moelle ! Heero si tu dis « mais non », je t'explose ».

Un brun aux yeux bleus qui répond.

¤

-Quel est le problème ?

¤

Une princesse qui continue, fais la moue au téléphone.

Un Duo qui tape frénétiquement, soulagé de ne pas avoir à exploser Heero.

Quand même, Réléna appelait pas que pour qu'on lui rende un service, seulement depuis quelques temps c'était que ça.

« Mais merde quoi… elle peut pas le faire chier aux heures de bureau ? »

¤

-Mon ordinateur ne fonctionne plus et je n'y connais rien. Toutes mes données, tout mon travail…

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

¤

Un châtain qui hurle à l'intérieur, les touches lui font mal au bout des doigts tellement il tape fort.

« Ne t'inquiète pas qu'il lui dit. C'est toi qui a aidé cette bouffonne à choisir son ordi. C'est encore toi qui l'a aidé à le configurer. C'est pas toi qui t'occupes de la maintenance par contre elle t'a confié son back up supplémentaire « juste au cas où » et donc tu vas le lui ramener là, maintenant, tout de suite parce que c'est urgent…

Bordel, ça pouvait pas attendre demain ? »

Une blonde qui donne le coup de grâce.

Duo mime les paroles en même temps qu'elles sont prononcées.

¤

-Je sais que je pourrais appeler des personnes hautement qualifiées pour mon back up, mais j'ai préféré faire appel à toi parce que toi tu l'as.

-Hn.

¤

Une pause.

¤

-Et puis tu as toute ma confiance, Heero. Tu es le meilleur.

¤

Un éclair de fierté dans les épaules droites, dans ce grand corps d'homme fier comme un petit garçon quand une femme l'embobine.

Duo est navré.

« C'est bien un mec , les gens qui le prennent pour une machine le connaissent pas »

¤

-J'arrive.

-Merci Heero… tu m'aides beaucoup… je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi…

¤

Un châtain qui ferme les yeux et récite calmement l'alphabet allemand à l'envers, Hilde lui avait appris, elle avait dit que c'était un bon déstressant :

« … yot, i, ar, gué, èf, é, dé, tcé, bé, a. (jihgfedcba) ».

¤

-Je serais là dans dix minutes. ¤ raccroche ¤ Duo ? ¤ ouvre la porte de l'appartement ¤

-Oui ?

-Je vais au Palais, Réléna…

-A besoin de toi, je sais. Essaie de rentrer tôt.

¤

Haussement de sourcil du métis.

Cliquetis qui ne s'arrêtent pas, images visionnées, caméras de surveillance vérifiées à distance.

¤

-On n'est pas d'astreinte demain.

-Non. Mais tu as une vie. Je ne sais pas moi, le jour où tu as une copine, tu vas te déplacer comme ça comme si c'était la fête pour des raisons douteuses ?

¤

Bras croisés sur un torse métis, qui n'a même pas eu le temps de quitter l'uniforme.

Châtain qui a eu le temps de légèrement déboutonner le sien, un échantillon de sa gorge et de ses pectoraux mis en lumière par l'ampoule au dessus de sa tête, vissée au plafond.

¤

-Les raisons de Réléna sont toutes viables, je ne me déplace jamais pour rien.

¤

Sarcasme dans la voix d'un châtain blasé.

¤

-L'électricité c'était limite et c'est tout le temps pareil. Et elle n'est pas conne, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je te le disais mais tu refuses de voir. C'est pas parce que l'excuse est une vraie raison qu'elle est pas une excuse.

-Hein ?

¤

Un soupir.

¤

-Rien, je suis mort et j'ai un truc vite fait à terminer. Vas larbin, elle t'attend. Oublie pas que t'as le droit de te reposer un peu.

-Hn. Tu t'inquiètes, baka ?

¤

Un léger sourire dans la voix du métis.

¤

-Franchement ? Ouais mon pote. Tu te ramollis avec le temps, elle te mène par le bout du nez la princesse, sors avec au moins t'auras des compensations. Là tu te fais barber.

-Hn. ¤ secoue la tête, referme la porte ¤

¤

Duo craque doucement, comme les amis craquent devant les abus.

Il se promet que la prochaine fois ça se passerait pas comme ça.

Il va pour refermer l'ordinateur, satisfait que les caméras de surveillance fonctionnent convenablement, normal il les avait installées.

Oh puis non, il allait rester éveillé, oh juste comme ça.

Hilde serait contente de savoir qu'il ne s'était pas contenté de vérifier les caméras et les alarmes.

L'Américain ne dort pas de la nuit et va au travail après une douche. Il est 07h30 du matin.

Heero l'a rejoint directement au bureau.

Duo se jure que la prochaine fois ça ne se passerait pas comme ça à moins qu'il ne sorte avec elle, dans ce cas c'était tant mieux pour lui.

Qu'il ait une raison de se comporter comme le roi des cons.

¤

¤

**Appartement de Duo Maxwell et Heero Yuy, Paris 20 juillet AC 201 **

¤

Un téléphone fixe qui sonne à 22h30 chez Duo Maxwell et Heero Yuy, qui comme d'habitude, rentrent à peine du bureau.

Un châtain à la longue natte qui sourit.

Un brun aux yeux bleus foncés qui tourne le dos à l'Américain et qui décroche, stoïque, oubliant même qu'il avait une chemise avec des boutons.

¤

-Allo ?

¤

Une voix sensuelle, féminine, répond.

¤

-Heero ? C'est encore moi, décidément… ça va depuis ce matin ?

-Bonsoir Réléna et…

-Oui, je sais que tu sais que c'est moi, mon numéro s'affiche, je sais, je sais.

¤

Un petit rire doux, timide. Excité.

La propriétaire continue.

¤

-Je ne te dérange pas ?

¤

Un Américain qui pose son ordinateur portable sur le canapé, sans s'asseoir et qui se rapproche de Heero et du combiné à pas de loup.

Un Heero concentré sur le téléphone.

¤

-Non, Duo et moi…

-arrivez à peine. Je sais.

¤

Moue attristée.

On pouvait presque l'entendre se mordiller la lèvre.

¤

-Je suis vraiment désolée d'appeler systématiquement quand tu rentres du travail, je sais à quel point tu es important…

-Réléna…

¤

Un Heero flatté.

Un Duo qui lève les yeux au ciel.

Les hommes. Il en était un mais merde, quoi.

Une jeune princesse qui continue sa manipula… son excuse.

¤

-Mais il semble que tout me tombe dessus le soir.

¤

Duo se retient de dire « et comme par hasard c'est Heero qui doit t'aider à te démerder ».

Heero reste stoïque, comme à son habitude. De toute façon le lendemain il avait congé.

La princesse continue.

¤

-Mais chez moi c'est grand tu sais, tu peux t'y reposer ? Tu n'es pas obligé de rentrer… et puis je me sentirais moins coupable…

¤

Une princesse qui se sent en confiance parce qu'effectivement, pour la première fois depuis les cinq ans où Duo vivait avec lui, Heero avait découché.

Ou tout du moins, pour la première fois si Heero et Duo étaient là en même temps, ce qui était somme toute assez rare, même si ces derniers mois leurs emplois

du temps leur avait permis de passer plus de temps ensemble, même si c'était plus une question d'effectif que d'amitié.

Un métis qui coupe court à la proposition.

¤

-Que se passe-t-il, Réléna ?

-Oh Heero… tu ne devineras jamais…

-C'est pourquoi je te demande. Quel est le problème.

¤

Une princesse qui inspire.

Une princesse qui expire.

Un Duo qui soupire.

Un Heero qui le foudroie du regard.

Un Duo qui sourit en guise d'appaisement.

¤

-Nous avons eu un problème de tuyauterie. Une fuite d'eau dans la salle de bains et…

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

¤

Un Heero qui comprend. Encore.

Un Duo qui prend l'eau et qui subtilise le téléphone au nez et à la barbe d'un parfait petit homme d'intérieur.

Un Heero qui essaie de récupérer le téléphone mais Duo est doué, le vol, c'est son affaire.

¤

-Rends-moi ça, baka.

-Attends, tu sors avec elle ?

-Non.

-Alors tu vas nulle part. Ça va être réglé direct. Léna se démerde.

¤

Un châtain qui esquive gentiment les tentatives de récupération de Heero alors qu'il entend la princesse continuer.

¤

-Je sais que je pourrais appeler des personnes hautement qualifiées….

-Comme un plombier, trésor ?

-… pour les salles d'eau mais, mais j'ai préféré faire appel à toi parce que… Duo ?

-Bonsoir princesse.

¤

Une pause.

Duo joue les Joe l'Esquive.

Heero n'a pas la rapidité d'action de l'ex pilote 02.

Une Réléna enchantée d'entendre Duo même si elle n'avait temporairement plus Heero au téléphone.

¤

-Bonsoir Duo comment vas-tu ? Cela fait longtemps !

¤

Le châtain sourit, tout en esquivant une énième tentative, sautant par-dessus le canapé, esquissant un salto arrière par-dessus l'un des deux fauteuils assortis,

se plaçant de l'autre côté de la table basse pour empêcher Heero d'approcher trop près.

Non Duo n'était pas le nouveau Trowa Barton, il était juste un petit peu agile.

Il répond, essoufflé.

¤

-Ça va. Chuis juste un petit peu fatigué.

-Mon pauvre ami tu dois te reposer.

-J'y compte bien, Léna et Heero aussi, il est mort, comme moi.

-Ah… ?

¤

Une princesse qui se décompose à l'autre bout du fil.

Un Heero qui essaie vraiment d'attraper le téléphone, mais même lui avait tendance à oublier que s'ils avaient gagnés la guerre à cinq, c'était que les cinq avaient chacun une chose que l'autre n'avait pas.

En l'occurrence la rapidité d'exécution de Duo.

Personne n'était parfait.

¤

-Donne-moi ce téléphone.

-Non chouchou.

¤

Il l'appelait comme ça pour l'enrager.

Un Duo qui répond à la princesse.

¤

-Ouais on vient de rentrer et on pue. Alors on va d'abord se doucher…

-Oh…

-Puis on va éventuellement manger…

¤

Esquive encore, Duo est essoufflé mais il tient bon.

Réléna écoute silencieusement.

¤

-…

-Et puis après on va aller se coucher.

-Ah vous allez dormir…

-Qui te parle de dormir ? Je t'ai dit qu'on irait se coucher, quant à dormir… tout dépendra de ce qu'on fera.

¤

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Duo voulait signifier à Réléna que Heero n'avait pas besoin d'excuses pour ne pas venir chez elle, qu'il avait juste une vie.

Alors non Heero ne dormirait pas. Et non ce n'était pas parce qu'il était éveillé qu'il irait chez elle.

Il avait dit ça dans ce sens-là.

Mais la communication était une question de canal, de récepteur et d'émetteur. Et si on ne faisait pas extrêmement attention à la qualité du message transmis, on risquait fort d'être incompris.

Duo ne pensait vraiment pas à mal.

Heero s'était arrêté net dans sa tentative de récupérer le combiné.

Duo avait décoché un sourire triomphant et avait levé le pouce en guise de « t'inquiètes, vieux, ce soir t'es tranquille ».

Une Réléna, dont la mâchoire avait dû atteindre le sol de sa chambre – ou quelle que soit la pièce où elle se trouvait – qui répond, la voix essayant douloureusement de prendre le ton d'une personne blasée.

¤

-Vous… vous n'allez pas dormir…

¤

Un Heero qui fronce de plus en plus les sourcils, totalement figé dans le salon.

Un Duo taquin.

¤

-Nooooon Réléna.

-Vous… vous allez vous doucher…

¤

Un Heero qui écarquille les yeux.

Un Duo hilare qui hausse un sourcil.

¤

-Ouiiiiiii, Réléna, comme on le fait tous les jours.

-…

-…

¤

Duo renchérit.

¤

-Matin et soir.

-Oh.

-…

¤

Duo éclate de rire en entendant Réléna si perdue.

L'Américain ne se rend même pas compte du blocage de Heero.

Du. Vrai. Blocage. De. Heero.

¤

-Et même le midi, tout dépend à quelle heure on rentre. Et l'après-midi aussi, pourquoi, ça t'étonne ?

-Je… je ne savais pas…

¤

Réléna est extrêmement perdue.

Duo fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête : en quoi c'était anormal de prendre une douche ?

¤

-Léna tu dois être vraiment naze ou complètement stone mais c'est pas grave, je comprends, c'est dur la vie.

-…

-Alors à moins que ton blème puisse pas être réglé par un plombier royal ou un truc du genre – ce dont je doute franchement – Heero il passera te voir demain après-midi.

¤

Coup d'œil à Heero qui, réveillé enfin, frappe son front de la paume de la main.

Petit rire sarcastique de Duo.

¤

-Si toutefois il est en état.

-…

-…

-Sinon à part ça, ça va ?

¤

Un sursaut dans une voix féminine qui n'a plus rien de sensuel, juste de la gêne et une énorme déception.

Duo jubile.

Heero….

Heero ne dit rien.

¤

-Euh oui Duo, je vais raccrocher, je vais appeler le plombier… Oh, tu diras à Heero merci de ma part…

-Tu peux le lui dire toi-même si tu veux, il est à côté de moi.

-NON !

¤

Froncement de sourcil de l'Américain.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Réléna ne veuille pas parler un petit peu à Heero.

Etant donné que son pote n'avait plus essayé de reprendre le téléphone, l'Américain avait déduit que finalement il était d'accord.

Donc il ne serait qu'un tout petit peu en colère d'avoir pris cette initiative, mais pas beaucoup, hein ?

Victoire ! Il allait pouvoir se reposer…

La princesse se reprend.

¤

-Je veux dire non, je le verrais demain matin…

-Demain après-midi, Léna.

-Oui. Demain après-midi…

¤

De la déception dans la voix.

Tant pis, les déceptions ça faisait du bien de temps en temps, ça permettait d'avancer.

¤

-Je lui dirais. Bonne nuit princesse, c'était vraiment sympa de parler avec toi, faudrait le faire plus souvent.

-Oui Duo, merci. Bonne nuit.

¤

La petite était polie.

¤

¤

Duo avait raccroché le sourire aux lèvres, le sentiment du travail bien fait au plus profond de ses entrailles, l'accomplissement absolu redéfinissant ses traits.

¤

-J'ai fait ça pour toi, vieux. Tu vas pouvoir te reposer tranquillos et demain après'm, si ça te dit, tu vas voir la louloute. Mais merde quoi, t'es pas son larbin, faut mettre les limites de temps en temps.

-…

¤

Devant le manque de réponse de son ami, L'Américain se contente de hausser les épaules avant de déplacer légèrement le portable, pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Il l'allume et commence à lancer un programme quand une main éteint directement l'ordinateur.

Une tête nattée qui se relève en sursaut et qui fronce les sourcils.

¤

-Hey !

¤

Un regard bleu de Prusse brillant, légèrement ironique, plongé dans des yeux indigos.

Un léger rictus sur les lèvres.

Une main qui retourne sur le corps de son propriétaire.

Deux mains qui se mettent en action.

Une cravate dénouée

¤

-Hein ?

-Je croyais qu'on allait se doucher, Duo ?

¤

Une chemise d'uniforme lentement déboutonnée.

Eclat de peau satinée, bronzée, un sourire carnassier.

¤

-Hein ? Oh mais NON !

-Oh mais si, Duo.

¤

Un peu de gorge,

Un soupçon de clavicules,

¤

-Mais mais mais mais mais mais mais mais.

-Hn ?

-Oh PUTAIN…

-Je me disais aussi.

¤

Des pectoraux à tomber et en face, des lèvres américaines sèches, mordillées, angoissées. Excitées.

¤

-D'abord on va se _doucher_…

-…

¤

Un torse en acier trempé,

Des abdos en bêton armé.

¤

-Puis éventuellement _manger_…

-…

¤

Une ceinture métallique.

Chemise entière déboutonnée.

¤

-Et puis on va se _coucher_…

-…

¤

Peau nue.

Américain estomaqué.

Un murmure à son oreille, rauque, rauque…

Un ordinateur balayé.

¤

-Et on ne va pas dormir…

¤

Un Américain qui se reprend et se lève du canapé, essaie de reprendre contenance et de récupérer son portable mais Heero reste face à lui.

Et Heero pose les mains sur lui, lui masse les épaules à travers sa chemise.

C'était lui où il faisait chaud ?

¤

-Attends, attends, attends, attends une minute.

-Détends-toi, Duo, je ne vais pas te manger.

-Ouais mais non, j'ai pas le temps quoi.

¤

Le brun n'écoute même pas ce qu'il dit.

¤

-Hn.

-Je dois vérifier un truc pour Hilde en plus.

-Charité bien ordonnée commence par soi-même. Si je ne joue plus les « larbins » de Réléna, alors tu ne joues pas les larbins de Hilde, parce qu'en attendant tu parles mais tu fais la même chose.

-Hey c'est pas pareil !

¤

Duo écarquille les yeux alors que Heero dénoue sa cravate et déboutonne sa chemise…

Bordel il sentait bon !

Mais non, non il devait se reprendre ! Il essayait de le distraire, là ! Il pouvait pas comparer Réléna et Hilde, c'était pas la même !

Et…

Hm…

C'était son ami et…

Heero était bi ?

Mais merde ! Amitié ! Compartiments, compartiments !

Compartiments… à la con, ouais !

¤

-Je t'ai pas fait d'avances. C'EST PAS CE QUE TU CROIS.

-Non. Par contre Réléna le croit elle, tu as tout fait pour involontairement.

¤

Premier contact direct.

Des lèvres qui frôlent une pommette.

¤

-Moi et ma grande gueule… je suis… je suis…

-Hm ?

¤

Un Américain à l'ouest.

Bien au Sud, on hisse la grand voile.

Les mains du métis glissent sur l'échancrure dévoilée par la chemise entrouverte.

Et Duo ronronne.

¤

-Je suis désolé…

-Pas moi.

-J'ai vraiment pas fait exprès.

-C'est sûrement pour ça que ça marche.

-On est super potes.

¤

Des lèvres métisses qui frôlent le cou.

¤

-Et ?

¤

Un bout de langue qui se mêle aux frôlements,

Des doigts qui effleurent doucement les pectoraux, le ventre…

Un soupir.

Un couinement.

¤

-Et euh… hein ?

¤

Un sourire contre une oreille attentive.

¤

-C'est bien ce que je me disais aussi.

-Hm…

¤

Une oreille mordillée.

Un chuchotement.

¤

-Je t'avouerai que je ne m'y attendais pas mais…

-Hm ?

¤

Des mains Américaines qui entourent la taille malgré elles, qui s'infiltrent sous la chemise pour toucher les reins nus.

¤

-Ça ne me dérangerait pas de me doucher avec toi, Duo…

-…

-Ni de…

¤

Un lobe suçoté.

Un corps qui se cambre et des cheveux qui gênent, trop chaud, trop chaud.

Souffle et sueur mêlés.

¤

-Tais-toi.

-Pourquoi ?

¤

Deux bouches qui se cherchent sans se trouver.

¤

-Tu m'excites…

-Fais-moi taire, Duo…

¤

Un baiser.

Onctueux.

Appétissant.

Apéritif.

Mise en bouche, bouche à bouche.

Hors-d'œuvre.

Lèvres mordillées, léchées, gourmandes.

Cou dévorés, corps qui tanguent.

Mains qui se perdent dans les cheveux, sur les corps, partout.

Souffle court, voix rauque.

¤

-Viens… Viens te doucher, Heero…

¤

Tout bas.

¤

-Et plus si affinités…

¤

Heero ne se le fait pas dire deux fois, il décolle Duo du sol et l'emmène directement sous la douche.

Ils ne mangèrent pas et sortirent très peu du lit ce jour-là.

Et le jour suivant.

Réléna apprit à moins appeler Heero pour des urgences fictives comme les emplois à la mairie de Paris au XXème siècle.

Heero apprit à dire non de temps en temps à ses amis.

Duo apprit à moins aider Hilde pour son propre bien et que les compartiments c'était sympa mais de temps en temps il fallait les changer de place.

Quatre Raberba Winner apprit à se méfier de l'eau qui dormait avec les personnes qui avaient une patience exemplaire. En particulier avec Trowa Barton.

Quatre souffrait du même syndrome que Heero et Duo. Le syndrome du trop gentil mignon tout plein serviable etc. qui n'avait pas de vie.

Et Trowa avait été très patient. Et sa patience avait eu des limites.

Disons que Heero Yuy avait eu une petite conversation avec Trowa Barton.

Et que Quatre Raberba Winner en avait fait les doux –et fougueux - frais.

Bien évidemment il ne s'en est pas plaint. Ou peut-être le lendemain. Quoique…

Même pas.

Il était heureux.

Heero, Duo et Trowa aussi.

Le syndrome de la gentillesse qui fait chier ça a du bon parfois ! A consommer avec modération toutefois.

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

* * *

Voila, voila j'espère que ça vous a plu, surtout à toi ma choupie ! 

Mici et à peluche,

Mithy ¤mini come back¤


End file.
